Ada is busy
by Optymistka
Summary: Lord Elrond came to Greenwood and Thranduil doesn't have time for his little son. Elladan has his own motives for coming to Thranduil's realm. Please read and review!


**Betaed by lotrlover2931. (Thank you!)**

**I don't own LotR, made for fun.**

Legolas gently opened the door to his father's study.

"You shouldn't be there," a voice said from behind him. The startled prince turned quickly. Arwen stood there with crossed arms. He scowled.

"It's my home. I can go wherever I want." He said. How would she feel if it was him bossing in her home? Arwen's cheeks colored slightly, whether it was in anger or shame he could not tell.

"But even I can't be in my Ada's study. There are lots of important things in there. And your ada looks frightening, I wouldn't disobey him if I were you," she said much gentler than she had before. After a moment of just staring at each other, Legolas sighed.

"I will tell you something, if you promise me to keep that I was here a secret."

"I promise." When blonde prince still looked at her expectantly, Arwen frowned. "You can't be possibly as stupid as my brothers and think that girls have to promise twice!" when she wasn't answered, she gave up." Fine, I promise on my favorite doll, satisfied?" Legolas shrugged innocently.

"I am just being careful. You girls are very talkative. Come on in here." He took her arm and pushed her inside the study.

"So?" Arwen asked, once they were inside. "What is it?"

"Well, every time when your ada or daerada Celeborn come here, my ada is busy and behaves just plainly strange. He isn't smiling, he doesn't play with me and sometimes doesn't even talk to me besides 'good morning, ion nin' or 'bye, ion nin." He then reached to his pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper.

"I know the feeling. It is so frustrating. They are in home and yet you feel like they would be very far," admitted Arwen. "But what are you going to do with that?"

"Nana and I always send letters to Ada when he was away. And I thought that I can leave him one now too." Legolas blushed.

"That's some idea but... Why didn't you just tell him yesterday at the dinner?" she asked confused.

"Because your ada was talking to him."

"And?" She felt that it wasn't the real reason. The prince's face was now deep red. "You were too shy to talk about your feelings in front of others."

"I am not shy." The protest was all she needed to know that she was right. She shrugged and looked on as Legolas climbed at a very big armchair and placed small letter on the desk. She frowned once more.

"What's wrong?" asked Legolas, seeing her expression.

"Well, look at this pile of documents on your ada's desk. It's very big."

"That's why ada doesn't have time for me. Oh..." His eyes widened in understanding. "You think we can hide them well enough so he wouldn't find them?"

"Actually, I thought that your ada won't find the letter in that pile."

"OH. So... do you have an idea?" Legolas asked hopefully.

"You should write your letter on something larger so that would look more important. Large things are always important, everyone knows about it. See that paper? It is important." She pointed to sheets of paper with golden ornaments on their sides.

* * *

Thranduil rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't sleep much last night and he was plainly bored. After discussing with Elrond matter of Orcs becoming bolder every year, this and terms of eventual aide from Greenwood to Rivendell and vice versa, the time had come for courtesies. In other words a few hours sitting by the table and talking without any purpose. He was glad that Mirnis was doing most talking.

"Keladan would you bring the documents, now?" He tried to hide his relief. It was almost the end. His second adviser handed him pen, ink and the document. He opened it on the page he had to sign and stared.

"My lord?" Mirnis looked at him concerned.

"Do you have any copies?" he asked calmly, regaining his straight face.

"No, my lord. What's wrong with tha-" Kaladen glanced at the page and corners of his mouth twitched. "Oh."

"Thranduil?" Elrond straightened worried. In the same moment doors to the conference hall opened and two elflings walked in. Seeing what his father is reading, Legolas smiled.

"You get my message?"

"Message?" Cadanir, the scribe, stood quickly and looked at his work. "My beautiful page! I worked on that for three hours," his whisper was faint and caused Kaladen to cover his smile by his hand.

Cadanir's black letters on the paper indeed were arts in themselves. Unfortunately they were mostly covered by big red heart with the green text on it: I LOVE YOU ADA.

Lower on the page was one more sentence. It was written neater than previous green text but could not be mistaken for Cadanir's: Could you come and tell me a story tonight, saes?

"Thranduil?" repeated Elrond.

"Someone helped you with writing your message." Kaladen observed.

Arwen took Legolas' hand proudly. Mirnis, who also saw 'the message' burst out laughing.

"I really appreciate your effort, mellon nin and I'm sorry," comforted Thranduil, seeing his poor scribe's expression.

Confused by the laughing Mirnis, the despairing Cadanir and the two smiling elflings, Erestor took the document and passed it to Elrond, before the Elvenking or his advisers could react.

Elrond stared at the red heart.

"Arwen? You've done this?" he asked.

"Yes, ada. I helped Legolas because he didn't know how to write some of the words. You've said that helping others is very good." Cadanir sat down again and started to rub his temples.

"How had you get into my office, Legolas? And don't lie to me." demanded Thranduil. Arwen backed up behind Legolas.

"Um, I sort of took the key from guards' room when they helped Lord Elrohir persuade Lady Arwen to come down from the tree?" stated the unsure elfling. "Ouch!" Legolas rubbed his arm. He had to admit, Arwen was stronger than he thought she was.

"Arwen! You can't just punch other children!" scolded Elrohir.

"But in that room is always at least three guards. They were all needed to help Elrohir?"

"Um, no..." Legolas said glancing at Elladan uncertainly. He didn't want to be punched by him.

"What have you done to them?" Thranduil missed his son's glance and was visibly worried about his guards' fate.

"Nothing... Daeron was chasing Lord Elladan at that time."

"Elladan? Explain." Elrond sighed. What his son could have done to enrage the guard enough to go after him?

"Um..." Elladan blushed furiously and Elrohir gasped.

"You mean that that muscular ellon that chased you was Demyana's adar? Oh my, I wish you luck with him, gwanur nin." Elrohir smirked. He haven't yet forgotten about incident with the books.

"It's getting ridiculous. Let's just sign this page as it is. Not like it would see the day's light ever again after your leaving." Hidden meaning of Mirnis' words was clear for Erestor. Documents like that were usually revived only when one side didn't want to fulfill the obligations.

"We will talk about it later, Legolas."

"Same for you, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen."

The document in fact never did see the light day again, both Greenwood and Rivendel elves lived in peace and harmony. Well, besides Legolas, Arwen and the twins, of course.

**Reviews, please?**

**gwanur nin - my brother/twin  
****ellon - male elf  
****daerada - grandfather  
****saes - please  
****ion nin - my son  
****ada/adar - dad/father**


End file.
